It All Started with a Soccer ball
by Samila1223
Summary: "When Ran has decided to help her childhood best friend into finding his soulmate, after reading an interesting topic on one of the magaizine, Shinichi couldn't believe that his life is getting any weirder, eh?" So It's a normal Kaishin / Shinkai story :D And my horrible attempt into writing something well funny? :D I really hope you review


HI, So this is my horrible attempt to make somthing erm funny? Well, yeah? It was inspired by it all started with an apple! Check it, it's a pretty good damn story~ you're gonna love it.

You can buy it from Amazon it's quite cheap, really ;) and Also you can find the free version on here, but the other version is more realastic? Or IDK,

Anyways, it's based on the same apple idea but I'm using a soccer ball! Yay, so weird.

I really hope you enjoy :v

It all started with a soccer ball.

Kudo Shinichi, The Great detective of the East, the Heisei Holmes, The modern detective, the one who never failed to solve a mystery whatever happens, or how difficult it is, is now standing next to the Suzuki Heiresse, waiting for the heist to begin.

Pretty weird, eh? It's not like he has a logical reason for attending it, knowing he made all the way from Beiko to Ekoda, just to see it, like Damn, can his life get any weirder now?

Well, Here he is now, standing next to Sonoko, after being punched by his childhood friend, when he refused to come along, to catch her 'Kid-sama', He can't deny the fact that he attended some of the heists while he was Conan, it isn't like he had a choice in it thou.

It was when Ran found this new topic in her weekly magazine about your soulmate, when she decided that the right thing is to drag both of her friends along it.

The topic simply implied that once you throw one of the favorite things you love on a full moon night, your soulmate would be the person who catches it.

It was something that Sonoko did, she threw one of her expensive shoes and it surprisingly landed on Mokoto's head, and the same happened with Yukiko when Ran dragged her along when she threw her favourite puppete and it landed on Yusaku's glasses, yeah, she decided to try it on her detective freak, during one of the heists.

The best timing ever, right?

Kudo stared at Ran in disblief as he listened to her rant about why he should do it.

"You know, I really don't enjoy this kind of stuff," He said, "It's more unrealastic, besides, I threw these balls on Criminals daily."

Ran shook her head, "On a full moon, Shinichi." She commented. Throwing a glare at his face, "And you're going to do it. Now."

Shinichi stared at his best friend for a good ten seconds before shaking his head again, why can't his life be normal? He knew that she will never take no as an answer, and he didn't want to repeat what happened earlier, it isn't like he could bear it again.

Shinichi sighed, "Fine," He said, as he reached for the ball between Ran's fingers, earning him a giggle, - _Ran was giggling.-_ before inhaling slightly, he put it on the ground, and threw it.

The ball flew lightly across the crowd when it landed on a singlw individual sending him whimpering on the ground, "Who did that?!" The guy yelled rubbing the back of his head slowly.

Ran squealed, before grabbing Shinichi's arm, and dragging him to the guy's location.

"Oh, We're so sorry." Ran called, covering her mouth by her fingers, she released a soft giggle,

The girl behind the laying boy, smirked before brusting into laughter, "He totally deserved it." She said."Thank you Kudo-Kun."

Shinichi stared at the messy haired girl who happened to be Nakamori's daughter, before nodding, and returned his gaze to the now leaning boy, who looked up at him, whimpering again.

Shinichi blinked, before shaking his head, turning to the other direction, he knew that he has just made the worst descion in his life, it was when he decided to gather all his force for the sake of running away.

Ran blinked as Aoko helped Kaito to his feet, who shot the detective's daughter a confused stare, "What has just happened?" He asked, giggling again, she grabbed his hand, before leaning in and telling him about every inch of what she read in the magazine.

/o/\●\

Shinichi opened his front door, as he entered his library, sighing, he glanced at the clock, the heist should be over by now, since it's nearly nine.

He groaned, well, it couldn't get any weirder now, right?

Like who knew that the ball would fly across this crowded hall, just to land on a single person, who happened to be the well-wanted thief,

Agreeing to do this miracle is the worst descion he made in his whole life, right? He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he had no choice, it isn't like he have a choice in making something in his damn life.

Well, The good thing to do right now is to forget about the whole thing that happened and make a cup of his pretty black coffee, while reading The Sign of Four.

Right, he should totally do it.

Getting up, as he adjusted his jacket away, leaving himself in a simple black shirt, and a pair of tight dark blue trousers, he headed toward the kitchen, when he reached his cabin, getting a hold of his coffe beans, beaming at his electric maker, as he waited for a fes minutes, before grabbing a cup, and pour the super-saturated solution inside it.

The smell made him relax slowly, as he grabbed it, before heading to where he was earlier.

He smiled to himself fondly, when he noticed how beatiful the coffee looked,

Counting his steps to the library, he hummed when he reached it, as he swiped the door open, when he opened his eyes again, he gasped.

A white figure was sitting comfortably on the arm chair, the figure smirked when he looked at the dtective standing on the door step.

Shinichi mentally cried, as he blinked, he didn't realise that he lost the hold of his lovely coffee, until he felt the hot liquid, showering his toes.

Wincing, He fell to the ground as he rubbed his feet slightly, watching the thief, chuckling just made it worst.

"Greetings, tantei-kun." Kaito said, "I was wondering why you ran away."

Shinichi looked away, flustered from his embrassment, "It isn't your god damn business, bastard."

"It isn't ?" Kaito winked as he took a few closer step, causing Shinichi to crawl backward, narrowing his eyes at the thief."Basically, Mouri-San told me otherwise."

"It isn't true anyways." Shinichi snapped.

"Aww, You wound me, tantei-kun." KID smirked at the now flushed detective, feeling his embrassment.

Shinichi stared at him, before dropping his head on the corner of the door frame, growling, "Look! It wasn't my idea, it was Ran's, besides, it was just a joke so we shouldn't really take it serious." Shinichi grumbled.

Kaito chuckled at the grumbling teen, before bowing down dramatically, "Since you've already seen my real identity." He paused, as he looked at the teenage detective, catching his gaze. "I'm Kuroba Kaito, nice meeting you." Smiling, he lifted his hand letting a flower appearing from a slight pink smoke, as he handed it to the sitting boy.

Trying to ignore the shot of pain that crawled through his legs, he blinked at the red rose that was being held in front of him, then glanced at the phantom theif. "Are you serious?" He chocked.

"With what?" Kaito asked, grining at the other.

"Telling me your real identity? Do you really want to end up in prison so badly?" Shinichi snapped, not believing what just happened, trying to convince himself that he wasn't imagining things.

Kaito winced at the high-pitched voice that was illminated from the others, it sounded like he inhaled a whole tube of Hydrogen peroxide, with the way he was talking, "Actually, it's your choice wheither you want to turn your _soulmate_ in or not."

Shinichi rubbed the back of his head, sighing, then looked up at the thief, "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Stop asking the same question." Kaito snorted, "It gets annoying you know?"

Shinichi fought the urge to punch this guy in the face, before crying out asking the dear god to change the path of his god damn life. "I have no idea why you're even here." Shinichi stated.

"We're soulmates." Kaito said, winking at the detective, "We should be attached to each other."

"Excuse you!" Shinichi snapped, "I tod you it was a joke, We're not a real couple."

"We can be~" Kaito purred as he took two more extra steps to where the crawling detective is.

"Unfortunately, we won't be." Shinichi replied, feeling desperate with his words, it isn't like he like the criminal anyways, it's true he may enjoy _-just enjoy-_ their time together or even their heists, but that doesn't mean that he loves him.

No way, he's a detective after all, He can't fall in love with a theif.

"Why so negative, tantei-kun?" Kaito leered, behind the detective, leaning to his ear's level which caused a shiver to run through his spine.

Shinichi turned at him, slowly, glaring, "Who gave you my adress?"

"That was pretty easy!" Kaito replied cheerfully, "Basically, Mouri-san gave it right away."

Shinichi tried to take his statment in, he can't believe it,she was suppoused to be his friend, she can't give him away so easily, cheaply. "She's suppoused to be my friend."

"That's why she gave me your adress." Kaito replied, "Besides, you should apologise."

"I already did." Shinichi snorted.

"Nope, I didn't accept it." Kaito replied. "I believe the Great Hisei Holmes wouldn't lose for a thief."

"What do you want?" Shinichi asked, he should really call the police, right? It was his duty to put criminals in jail, so why don't he just call the Keibu?

But, No, he has to listen to this tiny eccentric voice in his head that kept him from dialing his number.

"A kiss." Kaito replied simply, grinning at the detective.

Shinichi blinked in surprise, "Excuse me-" his words were muffled, when a pair of lips launched themselves against his own, brushing against them, as he felt himself being pinned on the floor, his head hitting the back of the thief's hand gently, he whimpered when he felt something griping on his bottom lip, moaning, Kaito claimed the chance, so he could discover the other's hot carven using his own little invader.

When Shinichi panted into the kiss, Kaito remembered how oxygen was important for their breathing, it was when he pulled away, looking down at the blushing detective.

"Stupid thief!" Shinichi muttered.  
Chuckling, the magician nuzzled the side of his detective's neck, "So, what do you say?"

"About what?" Shinichi asked, shoting the other an honest confused look.

"Accepting how we are soulmates?" Kaito said, "Let's say that I do love our little chasing game, but I may want a relationship."

Shinichi stared at him, blushing, "Maybe, I can do that." He said looking away, trying not to be trapped in the other's gaze.

Chuckling, Kaito leaned in as he gave the detective another kiss.

It was funny how they would say that their love story had started with a simple soccer ball.

It was weird how Kaito was sure that the only fatal disease that would surely be the death of him is his love toward the detective.

While the detective was surely happy when he managed to listen to the same eccentric tiny voice that was living at the back of his head.

Honestly, he had decided to give it a chance after all.

Because well, it feels better to become a human for sometime, to stop worrying about other people or doubting their survival.

Kaito knew that he couldn't blame it on Shinichi, judging by the kind of life he was leading.

But they have to admit that it is comforting.

Omake : because I'm awful ;):

Kaito gasped when he wake up to find the spot next to him empty, well, he really didn't enjoy it, since well it's their first night together, _How can he just leave like that?_

Shaking his head, he decided to go downstairs when he noticed more shadows walking in the kitchen, nosing his head, he managed to make out the identity of them, well, they belonged to the multi-tasked detective freak, _who else would they be?_

He entered the kitchen, mouthing a small un-hearable hello, as he made his way to where the detective was standing, wraping an arm around his tight waist.

Shinichi jumped in surprise, before glaring at Kaito.

"So, Nakamori-Keibu, called today." Shinichi said, smirking when he noticed the nervous look on Kaito's face. "He asked about you- _Kuroba Kaito._ "

"What ? Why would he?" Kaito asked, leaning on the counter, as he reached for a toast.

"Nakamori-san had told her father about Ran's idea, so he was surprised." Shinichi explained. "But, I didn't tell them about it thou."

Kaito gasped, glaring at his detective, "Hey, I didn't know that we're hiding it." He commented.

"You're the one who's hiding it." Shinichi stated. "I have no problem with telling the whole world that you're the infamous phantom thief."

Kaito sighed, before shaking his head. "I didn't mean that." He snorted. "I meant are you, er, hiding our relationship?"

Shinichi turned his head, to stare at him, "When the Keibu asked me about it, I told him to ask you," He trailed, "So, Are we?"

Kaito's grin widened as he stared at his lover, before leaning in and stealing another kiss from him, "Absolutely, we'll never do such a thing."

The end~

 _So, I know that I have been writing weird fanfictions, I mean it starts as they are rivals then end with a kiss or a lime scene, I still prefer my fanfic Black and Blue thou~_

 _Anyways, I really wish that you enjoy it, if you did, maybe consider dropping me a review~_

 _so basically, that was my awful; attempt into writing something funny so yeah_

 _It would really help me improving :)_

 _And will surely brighten my day ;)_

 _Thank you_

 _Jalessa Brown_


End file.
